


Hidden Love

by Alilloki3s3i3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Misunderstandings, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alilloki3s3i3/pseuds/Alilloki3s3i3
Summary: A maid follows the sound of a cry, leading to a secret very near and dear to Prince Loki's heart."Eyes widening as the hidden hinges creak, I manage to pull back enough to realize that it is a secret passageway. My eyes desperately attempt to adjust in the sudden darkness as I use my trembling hands to guide myself along the stone cold walls to blindly follow the wailing child. Each step brings me closer to the fearful unknown as my mind paints horrid images of what I might find."
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Follow the Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) 
> 
> Another Asgardian Loki fic! This one I included a twist to the Norse mythology of Sleipnir. The warning is only due to implications of how Loki became pregnant, nothing graphic, but I put a warning on just in case. 
> 
> Kudos/comments always welcomed! Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Loki or any of Marvel  
> Please don't post to another site.

Maid’s POV

It is not too terrible a task for me anymore since knowing the royal family’s routines. At this time of day, I know the Allmother is with her handmaidens in the gardens and the Allfather and his sons are occupied with a council meeting in the throne room. The chamber I start with that has the most housekeeping attention needs is always the Crown Prince’s room. His boisterousness and often sloppy attitude leaks into his hygiene and cleaning habits. I often am the one who strips the sweaty repugnant sheets the morning after his romp with a woman he’d been with the night before. As filthy as his quarters may accumulate to be, I’d much rather scrub out a hundred of his rooms than step one foot into Prince Loki’s chambers. At least in Prince Thor’s room the large windows allow ample amounts of bright sunlight to happily warm the space.

Rumors of Prince Loki roam around Asgard like a poisonous snake slithers through grass, sly and deadly. I have been told of his merciless ways, his trickery, and the dark magic he possesses--used for personal amusement. There have also been, from previous maids, complaints of supposedly strange and upsetting cries coming from within his chambers, although I have never heard these sounds myself. 

I cringe in memory of the first time I entered the Dark Prince’s chambers. I timidly stepped into the too dim of a room for midday. Heavy dark green curtains--almost black in color, clung to the window and snuffed out any chance of sunlight warming the eerily cool room. Thick dark wooden four poster bed with ever so slightly lighter green duvet covered the large mattress. A fireplace empty and cold, save for a piece of fresh wood sat lonely in the corner. The walls were thick with darkened colored patterns of greens, blues, blacks, and sparse flecks of gold. The opposite side of the room’s corner held an opulent bookshelf that ran alongside one of the furthest walls from the entry door. My heart had dropped to the floor when I noticed a pair of cold green blue eyes on a pale face glaring at me from that very corner. His dark green attire and midnight black hair camouflaged him perfectly in the gloomy shadowy room. The pale face and ocean blue eyes were the only reason I was aware of his otherwise absolute silent shadowed presence. He had then strictly told me, in a threatening sneer, to leave him alone and to avoid his chambers as often as possible or there’d be consequences. Since this frightening encounter I have only come to his chambers once a month instead of everyday as I do with the other royals...always making sure it is at a time when he is absent. 

As I walk along the familiar marbled hall towards the royal chambers, I hear a distinct whine that stops me in my tracks. Frowning in concentration, I tilt my head to listen. Sure enough, I hear it again. As I curiously creep closer to the sound, it seemingly morphs into a child's wail. I am horrified when I am led by the cry to the Dark Prince's room. Frantically, I begin searching the dim and dreaded spacious chambers. Nausea grips me suddenly and my heart will not cease its aggressive pounding as terrible thoughts stir in my mind. _Please not be a tortured child._ In my hurry, I trip over the skirt of my dress and manage to catch myself on a small table near the prince’s dark wooden bookshelf that is filled with tomes of dark magic and spells. An uncomfortable shiver runs down my spine as my eyes find a tattered book with, _Binding Rituals_ written in faded gold over the leather spine. Leaning away from the bookshelf rather quickly, I notice a finger width crack where the shelf had always been securely set against the wall. My body feels doused in ice as the child’s cry appears to be coming from that very spot. My now trembling hands grip the edge of the wood and I give it a firm tug. Eyes widening as the hidden hinges creak, I manage to pull back enough to realize that it is a secret passageway. My eyes desperately attempt to adjust in the sudden darkness as I use my trembling hands to guide myself along the stone cold walls to blindly follow the wailing child. Each step brings me closer to the fearful unknown as my mind paints horrid images of what I might find. 

To my left, a faint glowing pale light peaks out of what appears to be another room. Mustering the courage I never knew I had, I peer into the arched doorway. My jaw drops at what the faint light allows me to see. 

An impressive large high ceiling room with cream colored walls, an extensive window allowing the sunlight to brighten and warm the otherwise darkened space, a wooden rocking chair sitting in the corner on a soft plush fur carpet next to a miniature bookshelf of colorful books, stuffed animals and children’s toys, a beautiful dark green ornate crib, and a small light wooden dresser are all on one side of the room. However, the other side of the spacious chamber contains a thick wooden fenced-in barn structure. And to my anger filled confoundment as I peek inside this structure, I see a very distraught naked toddler sitting in a pile of hay crying out for his mother. Fueled by maternal rage and ignoring my blurry vision from sudden tears, I climb over the wooden gate to comfort the child. _Why?! Despite all the baby items in the room, he placed the child in a barn?! Why would the Dark Prince treat a babe like this? Is he truly so cruel? What use would he have for one so small? Oh Norns, no! He’s not using him for one of his spells, is he?!_

As I approach the distressed child, he notices me. His crying halts as he hiccups and heaves in air from his sobbing. His dark curly hair frames his pale round face. Big blue terrified watery eyes and a renewed trembling lip stare at me once he registers I am a stranger. Before he starts wailing again, I remove my apron cloth and wrap the little one securely inside it. He squirms something fierce and shouts, “I wan’ mommy! You no mommy!” Cradling the child close to me, I tuck his little head in the crook of my neck as I begin bouncing and shushing to soothe him. At least I found the barn area to be dry, clean, and warm. It was a cozy enough spot, but no place for an Asgardian child. 

Loki’s POV 

As the pointless meeting begins to show signs of coming to a close, I clench my jaw as I feel my son’s distress call from our magic bond. Lately he has been comfortable in his colt form, although through the bond I can sense he must have changed to his Asgardian form. His distress tugs on my heart. I created the bond just for moments as such. When he feels unsafe or scared I am able to sense it. Although occasionally he will cry out just to be held in my arms, this time an unfamiliar presence begins pulling at our bond. Curling my hands into white knuckled fists, I bore my eyes into Odin awaiting his dismissal of the meeting. As the unknown presence lingers with my son, fear begins to crawl up my throat. 

Someone has found Sleipnir. _Hadn’t I sealed the passageway with magic like always? There had been seldom times I forgot the soundproofing from his normal child cries, but how has someone accessed his hidden whereabouts?!_

Never have I felt the need to transport myself so desperately, but if I do before father’s dismissal it will only raise unwanted suspicion. If the Allfather ever learned what really happened that day almost three years ago when he had me sabotage the craftsman, without question he would take Sleipnir away from me and use him as personal gain...or worse. _No. I will never let that happen so long as I draw breath._ Finally, father pounds Gungnir on the floor, dismissing everyone. 

Bowing my head rather quickly, I pace around a large stone pillar and with a flick of my wrist, transport myself to my chambers to deal with this unwanted other presence and attend to Sleipnir’s distress. _I will peel the flesh off their bones if they so much as harmed a single hair on my son._


	2. Unveiled Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds a maid attempting to steal his son...he's not too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one! The Norse mythology info I got is from "The story of how Loki saved Asgard - asgard.scot"  
> Please know, it's a twist and manipulated to fit my story, so please don't try to correct me on Norse mythology, thank you!  
> Thank you for your comments/kudos!!  
> Enjoy :)

Loki’s POV 

Appearing in a green flash to my son’s secret chamber, my heart lurches in cold dread as I find the safe and secure barn to be empty. _Sleipnir?! My child, where are you?_ It was in this very barn only mere hours ago I awoke in my mare form with a soft little colt curled up against my belly. He sleeps more soundly with myself being a mare when he chooses to be a colt. After all, it was in the mare form that I gave birth to him two years ago.

As I am about to begin a location spell to find him, I hear a faint whimper indicating he is still within my chambers...along with the unfamiliar presence. In stealth haste, I rush into my room using the hidden passageway, but stop in disbelief at what I find. I piercingly stare at a young woman who appears to be a palace maid. Her long golden hair hides half of my squirming babe in her arms as she attempts to leave my quarters. I give a fierce wave of my hand and the room is not only rendered soundproof, but it is now incapable from escaping out of, even through a window. 

Maid’s POV 

Bouncing the whimpering babe and gently rubbing his back to soothe him, I grasp the door handle to turn it downwards and finally leave these haunted rooms of dread. Only it does not turn. _Oh Norns, no. It’s locked?!_ Except it does not rattle like a locked door might when one pulls and pushes against it. The door and handle remain fixed in place no matter how panicked and harsh I tug and pull. My hand slips from the handle from the sweat that has accumulated out of fear. My breathing and heart rate climb as the eerily feeling of being watched crawls across my consciousness. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut I grasp the child in my arms tighter and more securely as I turn around and silently pray to the Norns I am still alone. 

The Norns neglect my plea.

Yelping in a shocked fear, I find myself the focus of the god of Mischief and Lies’s ire, only steps away from where I stand. I swallow harshly attempting to ease the growing nauseating terror that churns my stomach. The child in my arms begins squirming again as he senses my discomfort and fear. The prince’s body is taunt and stiff as if he is a snake awaiting the perfect moment to strike its prey. His cold eyes gleam with such hostility and his lips are pressed into a thin firm line. His white knuckle clenched fists both rest at the sides of his long dark green coat. I find myself desperately wanting to look away from his fierce gaze but unwilling to turn a blind eye to the terrifying trickster. _I shall be blessed if I see tomorrow._

“I wan’ mommy!” The little one cries out in frustration and begins kicking his legs making it increasingly difficult to hold the toddler. 

Loki’s POV

Glaring at the terrified woman in front of me, I hold her eyes with my piercing gaze as I mask my personal terror. She holds the purpose of my existence, the one whom all my love is for, my Sleipnir. My heart aches hearing my son call out to me. _I’m here, love. I’m here._ I do not let the maid see the power she holds over me in this moment as I conjure a plan to safely return my son to me. _Why did she steal my boy? Is she Odin’s spy? To where was she planning on taking him? She’s backed away from the door enough to slip behind her. Yes, that will do._

Leaving an illusion of myself in my place, I appear behind her in a silent flash. 

“Mommy!” My little one shouts as he sees me and begins lunging for me over the maid’s shoulder. My hands reach out in one quick motion, grabbing underneath his little arms, I swiftly pull my son out of the maid’s hands before she can blink. I ignore the surprised cry of the woman as she backs away. I bring all my attention to my son as my illusion dissipates. My face immediately melts into tenderness as he clings to me. His fists tighten in my tunic as he buries his little head in my neck. In careful concentration I send a wave of magic over and into Sleipnir, checking him for any injuries or pain. Finding none, the maid has at least a chance of surviving this ordeal. 

“Mama!” He cries out in relief that I am here. 

“Shhh. Mommy’s here, little love. You’re safe,” I softly croon to my child as I pat his back gently in reassurance. His sweet little raven black hair still smells like the fresh warm hay. 

“Miss you mommy. I wuv you.” I gently smile down at him in my arms. 

“I love you too, Sleipnir.” I sense he is sleeping now, and run my thumb along his forehead, making sure he stays asleep in a peaceful slumber. Now I must address the thief in the room. Holding the back of my son’s head protectively, I take large determined steps towards the woman as I enjoy the way her eyes widen in fear. 

“Give me _one_ reason, maid. One reason why I should not _smite_ you where you stand.” My voice is deceptively calm as I hold in my rage.

“I-I did n-nothing wrong, y-your highness.” Her voice shakes as her pathetic statement comes out barely above a whisper. I narrow my eyes at the maid and feel the last of my composure falling away. 

“Nothing wrong?” I growl at her and take yet another step towards her as she backs up almost against the wall. “Breaking into your prince’s private chambers and attempting to steal his son amounts to _nothing wrong_?” The volume in my voice rises almost to a yell, but I know with the soft slumber spell, my boy will sleep in content for the next hour. 

“P-please, I-I didn’t break into anything! The door, the b-bookshelf was open. I-I heard a child’s cry, a-and thought he was in danger! I didn’t know you had son. I was trying to r-rescue him!” Feeling only the truth in her words, I ease my harshness ever so slightly, but remain on the cautions side. 

“Rescue him? Had you not seen the plentiful care items in the room? Did you not find the room warm, clean, and comfortable?” I observe her carefully as she bites her lip and raises a shaky hand to wipe away her newly shed tears. 

“I-I found the room to be adequate, h-highness, but not the condition of the child.” _What? My child is perfectly healthy, what the hel is she talking about?_ The terrified maid stands taller and juts her chin out with a shaky confidence as she finishes her statement. _Bold move against a royal, maid. You may regret that._

“The condition of my son?” I deadpanned, not understanding what she was referring to. 

“Y-yes. H-he was not in the fancy crib, he was not p-playing on the fur carpet, h-he was locked in a barn! Naked in a pile of hay for Norns sake! W-what kind of father treats th-their babe as such? I-if that is the way you raise a child th-then someone should take him a-away from you.” Her confidence significantly waivers as she sees how my jaw clenches at her last statement. She must think it is out of pure anger, but in reality it is out of fear. _What am I to do now that she knows of my son? I really do not want to kill this woman. But how can I trust her not to speak of what she has seen...eventually it would spread to Odin. And I am not Sleipnir’s father, I'm his mother!_

Slowly exhaling, I allow my overprotective instincts to simmer down as I reflect on how this situation appears from her side of the argument. 

Maid’s POV 

I fear I will either faint or vomit as my heart beats at the rate I had not known possible. Never before have I cried tears out of fear, but here I am with tears of terror streaking down my face. My entire body trembles as my knees threaten to buckle, but I refuse to kneel in front of one who treats a child as such. _Although, oddly enough the little one did seem rather fond of the prince. The split second of gentleness he exhibited made me question if he really was the Dark Prince. Even now, he holds his son as if the child holds all the importance in the realms._

"Has anyone else entered my hidden chamber, seen my son, or is aware I have a son?” His tone pleasantly thaws enough for me to reflect seriously on the question. 

“N-not to my knowledge, your highness. Some of the maids though, s-spread rumors of strange sounds coming from your rooms.” His eyes narrow at me as he searches out the truth in my words. Although being honest with him, I still have an urge to squirm under his intense stare. 

"I see. Are you a spy of Odin? Did he ask you to investigate my quarters?” I frown in confusion at the absurdity of the question. I have not shared a single word with the Allfather and certainly don’t hold the requirements or knowledge to be a royal spy. 

“No, I am a maid, my prince. M-my duties have always been the housekeeping of the royal chambers.” I observe him close his eyes and sigh in exhaustion and frustration. He takes slow strides towards his large bed and places his child gently in the center of it. He summons a thin blue baby blanket from the secret chamber and it floats into his awaiting hand. Blinking in shock from rarely having seen magic, I tentatively creep closer. Prince Loki drapes the blanket over his child and places a gentle kiss on his head. A moment I never imagined I would witness. _Think of the state you found the child in, surely this is for show to attempt to deceive me of his ill intentions._

As he stands back up and walks back towards me, the softness in his eyes diminishes and is replaced with cold calculation. 

“If I order you to remain silent of what you have seen today, will you obey your prince?” His voice is laced with a threat, but despite my desire to lie to him, I know it is impossible to do so. 

“No.” He curses and runs a hand through his hair as if in a panic. He begins pacing back and forth in his leather black boots. I ball up the fabric of the front of my skirts for something to hold on to as I await his response to my defiance. Suddenly chaotic eyes bore into mine as he swiftly bounds forward and grabs my throat before I am able to move away. 

“Why? Surely you’re not daft enough to be unaware of the consequences of disobeying such a serious request?” His voice is loud and panicked. I attempt to swallow, but end up choking as the motion is prevented from the prince’s cold long fingers. He is correct, I am not that daft. I know he will either have me banished or executed...from the position I find myself in I fear the latter. He loosens his hold enough for me to speak. 

“Because I-I believe he deserves to know love.” I attempt to gesture to the blissfully sleeping boy. “I’d rather die than not attempt to save a child from your nefarious hands!” I shout with all the conviction in my bones. If I am doomed already, then I will no longer cower in fear. I am extremely surprised when instead of feeling his grip tighten, his hand leaves my throat and I see him gaze at me with a regretful and hurtful expression. 

“Nefarious hands? Perhaps to others who threaten my child. But I would never raise a hand to my boy. Have you seen any ill intent from my interaction with him, maid?” The sincerity in his voice trips my previous conviction. _No, you treat your child better than my parents ever did me. But what about the barn and he had just been choking me_! 

“Very well, I-I admit you seem like a good father, but it may also be a ruse. Y-you left him alone, naked in a pile of hay...screaming for his mother!” _Wait...who and where is his mother?_ He closes his eyes and sighs. He no longer seems threatening, but rather as if he is contemplating on sharing something with me. 

Loki’s POV 

_Damn. Frightening and threatening her failed to gain compliance. Do I dare share the truth in hope she will leave my son and I alone?_ Glancing over at my sleeping babe and back to the maid that gives me a wary expression, I decide. 

“Three years ago...my father asked me to prevent the craftsman from completing the citadel. If he was not to finish it within a season, then he would not receive the goddess Freyja or the sun and the moon. The craftsman had a horse...a large stallion that helped build the fortress.” I felt my cheeks warm slightly. “I shifted myself into a mare to distract the stallion from assisting the craftsman. By doing so, he never received his reward because he was unable to finish in time just as father had wanted. But...before I could shift back into my Asgardian form...well, let’s just say I left as a pregnant mare.” I watch as the maid’s jaw seems to hit the floor as her color drains from her face. 

“Wha-what?!” Her disbelief expression trails from me to Sleipnir in a silent question. I too gaze at my son, not being able to imagine my life without him. 

“Yes, the diplomatic mission I was sent on in which I convinced everyone it took several months to accomplish, had really been time away to birth my son, in mare form of course. If the Allfather ever knew his son is a mother to a horse, he’d rip my child out of my hands.” My tone grows bitter at my last admittance. Glancing back over at the woman I had just shared my deepest secret with, I am unusually vulnerable. I feel a painful stinging sensation in my chest as I see a flicker of distrust and doubt in her eyes. _Of course she wouldn’t believe me. What are you again, god of Mischief and Lies…_ But then it’s as if a light goes on in her head. 

“Does he change into his...horse form still?” She hesitantly asks while stepping forward. 

“Yes, he often stays in that form for months. Occasionally he will stay in his Asgardian form, but he developed and was birthed as a colt, so he often feels more secure in that form. I...I even change my form as it helps him fall asleep.” 

“That’s why,” she whispers in a realization. I frown in curiosity of what thoughts tumble through her mind. “The barn...he had been a colt then earlier today, right? That’s why he was in there!” She giggles and her eyes brighten from her revelation. “May...may I see his colt form?” I never force my little love to change forms, but I do know ways that convince him in eagerness to shift. Softly nodding, I walk over to the bed that holds my sleeping son. Running my thumb along his forehead, his eyes flutter open. A smile crosses his little face as he sees me grinning at him. 

“Mowning, mama.” I chuckle.

“Good morning, my little love. I was wondering if you felt like playing in the fields today?” I know several portals to secluded areas in Asgard. One in particular I have magically cloaked away from the eyes of Heimdall, and it just so happens to be Sleipnir’s favorite field. 

“Gwass! Mama we go pway in gwass!” He sits up and his high pitched excitement warms my heart. 

“Yes, Sleipnir, we will play in the grassy fields.” He claps his little hands together and pushes off the bed. The maid yelps and attempts to dive for the ‘falling’ child, but before she can, a flash of light blue replaces the bubbly child with a small dark grey colt. I chuckle seeing him prance around and neigh, calling me over to join him. 

“He...he has eight legs?” 

“And?” My maternal defense instinct snaps before I can stop myself. 

“And...he’s beautiful,” She proclaims in awe. _Perhaps it was good to reveal the truth._

“Yes, he is.” I smile in adoration. 

“...Please don’t take this the wrong way, my prince, but why...why do you sometimes treat others so rudely...when we met you were so cold to me.” Sighing, I understand she is correct.

“ I apologize. It was never my intention to hurt anyone, but it is better for others to hate and despise me. They stay away and my son stays safe.” My voice is soft, but raw and truthful. "The rumors about me, although I didn’t start them, have worked in my favor of keeping my Sleipnir hidden." 

“Oh...I see.” Her soft timid voice replies in understanding. 

“You may want to step back,” I say to the maid with a smirk. She widens her eyes as she does just that and clings to the furthest bed post. Softly concentrating, in a flash of green, I grow into my mare form. Tossing my head to fix my mane I click clack over to the sweet little neigh that beckons me. I stand even taller now on my four hooves. I observe the maid for any signs of disgust or fear. There is none. Rather, she appears to openly admire both my son and I. 

“Correction, you are _both_ beautiful,” she states with a smile. _She does have a delightful smile._ I respond with a neigh and toss my head around in pride. She giggles and steps closer to me. _How odd. She feels safer with me when I appear as a mare, even when I absolutely tower over her now._

Tentatively, she reaches her hand forward and towards the front of my face. I jerk back slightly, unsure of her motives. 

“Shhh. It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” _She still realizes that this is still me, yes?_ Cautiously I lean my head into her hand. It's small and warm and feels calm and reassuring on the black forelock of my mane. Still smiling, she gently pulls away and then crouches down to my son’s level. I gaze down at her to cautiously observe her close proximity to my child. 

“And you are, Sleipnir was it?” His high pitched neigh responds in confirmation. “I am sorry Sleipnir for scaring you today. I only wanted to protect you and keep you safe. I see now you are more than safe with your fath--I mean, mother that loves you very much.” My son prances forward and nudges her with his muzzle. She giggles as she pets the little tuft of his head. I am pleased and grateful how kind she is with him. _If only the rest of Asgard could be that accepting._ She stands back up and faces up at me in a gentle, but serious manner. 

“Forgive me, Prince Loki. I have judged you based on rumors and assumptions. I find it is wrong for you to have to hide your son and the love you have for him, but I understand why you do it. Please know...your secret is safe with me. I will take it to my grave.” I find myself being glad to be in a form that can not utter words, because none come to mind. I mimic my son when I lean down and nudge her with my muzzle to share my gratitude. She giggles, a sweet sound to my ears, and pats my head. An immense relief overcomes me knowing that my son will remain with me in secret. 

Bowing my head towards the maid as a farewell, I call my son with a neigh and he happily trots to my side. Stomping my hoof on the ground, I release the lock spell on the room. Summoning a portal to the hidden fields, Sleipnir and I canter through and disappear into the circular swirl of magic. 

Maid’s POV 

_Norns! Am I dreaming?! Prince Loki...is a mother...as a horse...to an eight legged colt that is also an adorable two year old boy._ Should I really be surprised since this is the trickster god? Although he is secretive, sly, and intimidating, he is not dark, evil, or malicious.

Just an overprotective mama willing to do everything and anything to keep his child safe, his little hidden love. 

  
  



End file.
